Satellite radio services, such as, for example, the Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service (“SDARS”) provided by Sirius Satellite Radio, Inc. (“Sirius”), successfully broadcast audio programs to millions of users. There is now a demand for these services to additionally provide video programming. However, given the existing bandwidth limitations and the large number of legacy receivers currently in the hands of subscribers, it is therefore desirable to allow new programming and new services (e.g., a new video service) to be provided over digital satellite radio legacy signals while not interfering with the existing legacy audio service.